What We Make Of Our Lives
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: Before and After the Storm Nick and Miley's ups in downs. Through it all will Nick realize that they are meant for each other or will it be to late? Couple pairings Niley, Nelena, Mustin, Moe, Jemi Joe and Demi , Devin Kevin and Danielle
1. Chapter 1

**_So here's the deets, this is my very first Niley fanfic so plz go easy on me, or completely rough either way I don't mind, I could use the harsh reviews!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Flashback in Miley's pov:_**

_"Miley... I think "us" is becoming too much for me too handle now," Nick told me._

_I looked away from his gaze and replied,"I know, but I don't want to throw "us" away, Nick."_

_He sighed. "I don't want to either, but we have to."_

_That was when my head jerked up to meet his eyes," We have to!!!!! Why do we have to!!!!!"_

_"Miles, it's already so much, and I'm gonna be on tour pretty soon, and you'll still be here in L.A.," Nick said trying to reason with me why we "had" to._

_"Don't call me, Miles, anymore!!!" I yelled at him._

_I calmed down just enough to tell him my final words,"I guess this is the end of Niley huh," there was a long pause of silence._

_"Yeah, I guess," My old lover boy replied._

_"Bye Miley," Nick said while trying to hug me one last time._

_I immediately retreated from his reach and said,"Nick, please don't make this any harder than it already is....bye."_

_And that was it, I ran away with hot tears streaming down my face, and Nick calling for me but ignoring it all._

That was all two years ago though.

Nick and I are good friends now, but we each have a new bo, for him it was Selena Gomez, and for me Justin Gaston.

The thought of him and Selena together made me sick, they didn't have a very good celebrity couple name _"Nelena_", and the fact that they looked terrible together, but oh well Nick chose his path and I have chosen mine.

"Miss Cyrus, 2 minutes until show time," the stage manger told me.

"Okay thanks," I told him.

2 minutes until I would sing the amazing song _Before The Storm_ with my former lover Nick Jonas in Dallas, Texas.

_Here goes nothing _I thought to myself.

I steeped out of my dressing room with a carribean blue strapless dress that was knee-length with white high heels, the heels being about 2 or 3 inches of the ground.

Within the few moments that I had left my dressing room, I ran into Nick who looked so handsome.

He was wearing a light blue shirt with black skinny jeans and white vans.

"You look beautiful," He told me.

"Thanks, you don't look have bad yourself," I replied.

"Miley, Nick, 20 seconds until show time," the stage manger told us.

"Thanks," we both said in unison.

"Good luck, you'll do great," Nick told me before we both went out onto the stage.

"You too," I assured him, and that was when we appeared on stage with all the fans screaming their heads off at us and I began to sing.

**Yeah**

_Whoa_

_I know this isn't what I wanted _

_I never thought it would come this far _

_Just thinking back to where we started and how we lost all that we are_

**We were young and times easy**

**But I could see it's not the same**

**I am standing here but you don't see me**

**I'd give it all for that to change**

**And I don't want to lose her,**

**I don't want to let her go**

_I'm standing out in the rain, _

_I need to know if it's over, _

_'Cause I will leave you alone_

**Flooded with all this pain, **

**Knowing that I'll never hold her**

**_Like I did Before the Storm_**

**Yeah**

_Before the Storm_

**And with every strike of lightening**

_Comes a memory that lasts_

_**And not a word is left unspoken,**_

**_As the thunder starts to crash_**

_And maybe I should give up_

_I'm standing out in the rain, _

_I need to know if it's over,_

_'Cause I will leave you alone._

**Flooded with all this pain,**

**Knowing that I'll never hold her,**

**Like I did Before the Storm**

_Trying to keep the light from going out,_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.**_

_**We always say that a heart is not a whole without the one who gets you through the Storm.**_

_**Standing out in the rain,**_

_**knowing that it is really over,**_

_**please don't leave me alone.**_

_**Flooded with all this pain,**_

_**knowing that I'll never hold you,**_

_**like I did Before the Storm!**_

_Yeah_

_**Like I did Before the Storm**_

And then there Nick and I stood looking into each other's eyes.

A few tears had escaped during the song, but luckily no one noticed.

The crowd roared with excitement as Nick and I left the stage.

"You did great, Miley,"Nick said before running off to go to hug Selena.

"Yeah, you too," I said into the silence.

I watched him and Selena hug, and then the worst part was that before i left to go back to my dressing room and change so that I could go to the after party Nelena did the worst thing that was possible right in front of me... they kissed.

Tears formed in my eyes and blurred my vision as I ran away to my dressing room.

"Sorry," as I said when I looked up and saw who I ran into the two and only, Joe and Kevin Jonas.

"Miley," they said together and it was then that I knew that they saw the whole thing.

* * *

**So how did you like it and be honest in the reviews,**

**thanks and goodbye!!!**


	2. NOTICE

**_Okay, so apparently a lot of people liked it!! Good for you and me, and now what you have all been waiting for......THE REAL SECOND CHAPTER!!!!!!!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Kevin, Joe," I said quickly wiping away my tears.

"Mi, you still love him don't you," Joe said.

"No, I have Justin, and he has Selena," I said trying to sound confidant.

"Miles, you maybe a great actor, but you are terrible at hiding your emotions," Kevin said pulling me into a big bear hug.

"Miles, let it out, but just not yet, let's go back to your dressing room," Joe said pulling my hand and leading the way.

When we finally got to my dressing room, I just let it all out, and was about to collaspe onto the floor before Joe caught me, and Kevin closed the door.

It had seemed like I bawled for hours because through it all, Kevin and Joe stayed with me not leaving my side unless it was offical business.

After what had seemed like hours Kevin finally spoke,"We can tell he misses you to Miley, we all do, but him the worst."

That was what drew the line for me,"Him, him the worst, that is bullshit, Kevin. If he missed me so much than why the hell is he dating Selena!!!!" I yelled outraged.

"I don't know the answer to that, but I can and will ask the same about, Justin,"He replied.

I softened a bit and replied,"Well he looked so happy with her, and seeing as he moved on, I did to, not caring who it was."

"So you don't feel anything towards, Justin," Joe asked surprised.

"Hell no, the first time that I saw him, I just walked right by," I lightened up.

"So why are you dating him than," Kevin pondered.

"I really don't know, he started out as my comforter, then the next thing I know we're dating," giving the Jonases the truth and nothing but.

"Than why don't you break up with him," Joe asked.

"I don't know, but now sharing all this with you guys is showing me something, Justin and I aren't meant to be, so I'll be right back okay," I told them while I grabbed my cell and dialed an all to familiar number and headed over to a corner.

"Hello," Justin asked.

"Hey Justin, I want to get something off my shoulders okay, um..... I want to break up," I said not all to confidant of myself.

There was a long pause of silence and then," Whatever you slut, I got what I wanted from you and now you can go back to dating that son of a bitch Jonas for all I care!!!!" He yelled.

I was completely shocked of what he just said to me and was completely speechless, and then I said,"Well I glad that your finally off my shoulders jackass, and Nick isn't a son of a bitch, he is just a goddamn fool," and with that I hung up.

_Well that went well,_ I mentally thought to myself as I walked back to Joe and Kevin.

"Sounds like something went down over there," Kevin said.

"No, just a person and a relationship," I said pretty casually.

"Well, I just hope that person wasn't you," Joe said very sincerely.

"Nope, it was, Justin, and boy am I glad that he is gone, he said complete and unimaginable things about, Nick, that I will never repeat," I said pretty happily.

"Well that sounds good, Miles, it seems like the old you is coming back more and more," Joe said while wrapping his arm around me.

"Sure does," Kevin agreed.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to go call, Danielle," Kevin said.

He got up, came and gave me a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, and left.

"So, Miles, now that you are free again, would you be interested in joining me at a movie and dinner," Joe asked with hope in his eyes.

I was completely stunned, I just broke up and now I might be back in the game, but with a different player, and a different Jonas.

"I would be honored, Joe, but for right now as friends," I said gently, but seriously.

"I'll take whatever I can get," He replied, and took my hands and lead me out to his limo, and off to the movies.

I felt happy, but little did I know of what was going to happen around the corner.

* * *

**_I know that this is not the best update, but there will be more soon now. Sorry that I didn't keep my word last time, I just got back from camp and than found out that I was going away again Friday on vacation, and there was so little time to update with all the packing and washing clothes and well, you know what I mean, but please don't hold that againest me and review, and I will take the harsh ones as well._**

**_Hersheygirl102_**


End file.
